marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Thor Vol 1 700
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Russell Dauterman | CoverArtist2 = Matthew Wilson | Production1_1 = Joe Sabino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Over the eons and across the many dimensions, we Norns have seen some very different sorts of Thors. Big Thors. Little Thors. Bearded Thors. Girl Thors. But there has only ever been one kind of Thor story. The epic kind. This is one of those. | Speaker = Norns | StoryTitle1 = The Blood of the Norns | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Walter Simonson | Penciler1_2 = Russell Dauterman | Penciler1_3 = Daniel Acuña | Penciler1_4 = James Harren | Penciler1_5 = Becky Cloonan | Penciler1_6 = Das Pastoras | Penciler1_7 = Chris Burnham | Penciler1_8 = Andrew MacLean | Penciler1_9 = Jill Thompson | Penciler1_10 = Michael Del Mundo | Penciler1_11 = Olivier Coipel | Inker1_1 = Walter Simonson | Inker1_2 = Russell Dauterman | Inker1_3 = Daniel Acuña | Inker1_4 = James Harren | Inker1_5 = Becky Cloonan | Inker1_6 = Das Pastoras | Inker1_7 = Chris Burnham | Inker1_8 = Andrew MacLean | Inker1_9 = Jill Thompson | Inker1_10 = Michael Del Mundo | Inker1_11 = Olivier Coipel | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Colourist1_2 = Daniel Acuña | Colourist1_3 = Dave Stewart | Colourist1_4 = Das Pastoras | Colourist1_5 = Ive Svorcina | Colourist1_6 = Jill Thompson | Colourist1_7 = Michael Del Mundo | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Muspellssynir * Trolls * Jotnar * Svartālfar * * * * * * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed guards of Nornkeep * ** ** * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * Numerous unnamed vikings * * * * Jane and Steve's unnamed children * Ego's unnamed grandchildren * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unidentified alien species * * * Monsters Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********* ********** *********** ******** ********* ******** Upper West Side ******* ******** **** **** ***** ****** *** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** Weapons Hall **** **** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** *** *** ** Unnamed planet at the darkest depths of space * * ** *** **** *** Items: * * * arm prosthesis * * * * * * * * * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * Events: * War of the Realms * * | Synopsis1 = The Nornkeep. At the roots of the World Tree, the Odinson, previously known as the Mighty Thor, watches his past glorious self in the golden sap of Yggdrasil, as he's been summoned by Karnilla, Queen of the Norns, who needs his help: Malekith seeks to slay the Norns themselves. If that should happen, he and his Dark Cabal shall be free to shape their destiny to their desire, no matter the consequences. | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Valerio Schiti | Inker2_1 = Valerio Schiti | Colourist2_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Frost Giants Other Characters: * Jane's mother * ** Unnamed Senator of Vanaheim ** Unnamed Senator of Heven Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* * (Orbiting Saturn) ** Items: * | Solicit = DEATH OF THE MIGHTY THOR Part 1 The final judgement comes as the Mangog arrives! The War Thor will meet the beast head on. But even the bloodthirst of this Ultimate Thor may pale in comparison to the might of the Mangog! The battle rages as Jane’s cancer takes a turn for the worse, and she might not have to wait for the final judgment at all. The clock is ticking, and no hammer can save her this time. It’s the beginning of the end that will lead to the most dramatic return in the Marvel Universe! PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! Story by Robbie Thompson and a TBA artist! | Notes = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #1: Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:War of the Realms Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C) Category:Digital Comic Code included